


Amity Blight

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: She doesn't exactly remember when she realized she liked girls or how she found out . She was young but , her diary might help her remember some stuff , stories from the past that she tried to hide . Life isn't like that though , and with the human here , it's harder to hide them .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is a coming of age fanfiction that I thought of three days ago and decided to write it . Trigger warning for parent mention . I hope you like it !!! 
> 
> Find me on social media :   
> Twitter @AdolescenceAge

The night is covering the realm like a gentle blanket , the stars twinkling like little fireflies among it . A sight many stay up at night to watch , one of them is her . _Amity_

She does this every night , when her siblings and parents are asleep and not bothering to check on her . The sight reminded her of worlds she had yet to discover , worlds that only existed in books , just like Earth , where " _the human_ " came from . 

Amity didn't like her at first . She found her to be weak and her geekness was stupid , althought time said otherwise . She started seeing her more and thus she realized , how much she likes her . She was suddenlty so adorable and optimistic , it made her blush whenever she was around . 

Grom night had been a few days ago where Luz , never , fortunately and unfortunately , never learned about the letter . Amity was on one part happy she didn't find out , but , a part of her _longed_ for Luz to find out .

She looked out her window once again . It was time for her daily dairy writing 

She made her way to her desk , only a small table light illuminating it . She opened a drawer where she hid her diary in from everyone , especially her siblings . She opened it and turned to a new page . _Empty_ , the word had two meanings , empty inside and empty as an ' empty space ' . For Amity , it was both .

It terrified her watching it , waiting for it to be filled , she got her pen , and started writing ...

" _Dear Diary_

_Today I saw her again , she is beautiful ...everytime I look at her I feel complete , a feeling that I have been longing for since I was young . After what happened at Grom Night , I will never forget our dance or what she did for me . She is so adventurous and stupid , which I love ...ALTHOUGHT I CANNOR SAY IT IN FRONT OF OTHERS OR THEY WILL SUSPECT SOMETHING !!!_

_Sometimes I think of writing a letter to her-_ "

She then stopped . _A letter_

She quickly turned her page and started 

" _Dear Luz ,_

_I have had been meaning to tell this to you a long time now , I don't know if you've figured it out . I hope you do . Ever since we met I thought of you as a human trash , someone who didn't deserve to be here . Although as time passed , I realized how caring you really are and how you helped me find love again . At Grom Night , it was you who I wanted to ask out , but I was too afraid you would reject me , you proved the opposite though , that you thought of me as a friend . Luz I want you to know something_

_Luz I lov-_

She couldn't write it , no , not now . It was too difficult for her to admit it . Amity Blight and the human together , a fantasy too perfect to exist...

She started looking at the other pages stacked up in her diary , all filled with memories that she tried to remember or tried to forget , both coexisting in pages . 

Since she couldn't finish the letter , she decided to go on a trip down memory lane . 

Amity turned to a random page on her diary , From what she could tell , it was from when she was 12 

_" Dear Diary_

_Something weird is happening , I have been binge reading the Azura books and have come to realize that , I really like some female characters there ...not like as a character , like , I WISH they were real because I like them in a romantic way . I have also realized that I might not really like boys , boys are cool to hang out but me and a boy ? Kissing ? EW_

_The thing is that I am just now discovering all of this . What will mom and dad think of me ? Emira and Edric? The people at school ? What if this is all in my head ?_

_I have to go to sleep now , I can hear Edric coming to sneak on me . Goodnight ! "_

Amity laughed at what she wrote . God , she was young when she wrote this . Her 12-year-old self didn't know that it wasn't in her head and that she did like girls romantically and physically . 

She liked girls , _Luz_

She turned back to the letter . If she really wanted Luz to read this one day , she had to face her fear and finish the letter 

_" I love you Luz "_

When the final sentence was written , Amity felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders . She had finally admitted , something her 12-year-old self couldn't have done in fear of what the world would say . Luz needed to know .

" I love you Luz " she said while looking down


	2. Chapter 2

_An Emperor's Coven member ? Truly a difficult role . Only the chosen ones can enter the palace , what if , the chosen one was you ?_

" AMITY HONEY IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP ! " 

Amity slightly opened her eyes to see her mom gathering her bag and opening her window , for the sunlight to come in , hoping to wake up her daughter .

" Goodmorning honey! Better be ready at 30 minutes , or you will stay behind . We are visiting some relatives today ..."

Amity lifted herself off her bed slowly , as if she were a hospital patient after an operation . Her movements slow but careful . 

" Emira and Edric are already downstairs , again , 30 minutes " 

" Yes mommy ..." She answered as she went to change clothes . 

Family gatherings weren't exactly the best events in the Blight family . Everytime they would sit down at the dinner table , everyone had something to say about one family member . Whether they were powerful or not , gossip was always the top topic of their conversations . Amity had sat through many family gatherings , the things that she had heard there were truly extraordinary sometimes . There were times where her uncle would let her and her cousins watch TV as the adults would talk about ' business stuff ' that didn't involve them .

She had thought that today wasn't going to be any different . And she was right . 

The moment they sat at the dinner table , the same-old-conversations started chanting from one mouth to another . _" Who had gotten their powers ? " " Which coven did the kid decide to join ? " ._

Emira and Edric were old enough to sit with the adults , since they had entered their teenage years , and it was time for them , according to her mom and dad , to learn about the _business things_ they so kept away from the younger family members . 

Amity was basically , left alone 

Her uncle got up and took her by the hand suddenly , not violently , but unexpected 

" Amity , would you mind watching some TV while we adults discuss some ... _adult stuff_? " 

Amity sat down in front of the TV " No , it's alright..." 

" Great!!! Your mom and dad will call you when it's time for you to go ! "

Just like that , he was back on the table 

She picked up the remote control , shuffling through the channel . _Same movie , News , Game shows_...nothing that would pick her interest 

Until she came across a commercial 

_**" DREAMING OF SERVING THE EMPEROR ONE DAY ? WANT THE OTHERS TO BOW DOWN TO YOU WHENEVER YOU WALK DOWN TO TOWN ? YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR OWN STAFF ?** _

_**DO NOT WAIT ANYMORE , COME JOIN THE EMPEROR'S COVEN TODAY !!! "** _

_" Emperor's Coven ? Wow it sounds so cool !!! "_

**_" EVERYONE CAN BE A MEMBER , IF THEY TRAIN HARD AND PROVE TO BE A POWERFUL WITCH , SO WHY NOT TRY ? YOU COULD BE ONE OF THE FEW !!! "_ **

_" One of the few ? How much training do I have to do ? I already train hard enough , how hard will that be ? "_ She asked herself while looking at the screen 

Then , she appeared , Lilith 

Amity let out a little gasp . _She was beautiful_

The message of the commercial played one more time until it changed to another commercial . Amity was thinking about joining , maybe she could be one of the lucky few ...

She immediately got up and ran to her parents 

" MOM DAD ! " she exclaimed " I WANT TO JOIN THE EMPEROR'S COVEN ! " 

Her parents turned around to see 10-year-old Amity jumping up and down with excitement 

" Honey , it would be an honour for a _Blight_ to be there ..." 

" IS THAT A YES ? " 

" Only if you pass " her dad added " I know though , you will , Blights don't lose " 

Those words is what gave her happiness and hope , that one day , she would be a member or the Emperor's coven .


End file.
